


If I had but one day left

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has been a great honor and pleasure to be part of the SQ BigBang from its beginning and I'm happy that I could be part of its closure as well along with all those great artists and writers . XXX M</p></blockquote>





	If I had but one day left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelveticaBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelveticaBrown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If I had but one day left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847811) by [HelveticaBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelveticaBrown/pseuds/HelveticaBrown). 



 

 [](https://40.media.tumblr.com/db9d7065162c01ee59e2b02733ed0ce7/tumblr_o1ryxyI41s1s50jflo1_r2_1280.jpg) 

full size : **[1000x1500](https://40.media.tumblr.com/db9d7065162c01ee59e2b02733ed0ce7/tumblr_o1ryxyI41s1s50jflo1_r2_1280.jpg)**

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a great honor and pleasure to be part of the SQ BigBang from its beginning and I'm happy that I could be part of its closure as well along with all those great artists and writers . XXX M


End file.
